Warming The Ice
by Izanami The Nekomata
Summary: There are so many things Sesshomaru can do at this point. After all this time will Lord Sesshomaru get rid of her? Love her...? Or will he...? Warning I rate this story M because of the sex scene later on. And 4give me but I suck at titles,lol!
1. Colder Then Ice

Ok, I do not own ANY of the chracters from Inu Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Remember if you decide to review & bash me I WILL delete your comment. Be nice! I like good critisim NOT bad critisim! Lol, enjoy-

**Translations**

Taiyoukai - Great demon

Hanyou - Half demon

Miko - Priestess

Kitsune - Fox demon

Haori - Shirt top warn in olden day Japan

Chapter 1: Colder Then Ice

Blood spilt to the ground as metal exited flesh. The surveyors of the gruesome scene were taken back by what had just happened. Not really because of the action but because of why the action was performed and by who no less.

"…You bastard…" Coughing up blood. "…Sesshomaru…!" Something worse then anger present in the voice of the beaten half demon as he stared into the cold eyes of his older brother.

A look of indifference present on the Taiyoukai's face as he glared down upon the broken body of the half demon. "You have no say in what I intend to do about her Inu Yasha…" His tone sounding eternally cold. "She is mine & I shall do what I please with her…" A firm grip on the hilt of Tokijin. "If you dare to interfere I will have no shame in killing you right where you stand. Sheathing the fang of the beast that hated the hanyou as he turned on his heels, leaving the hanyou in a pool of his own blood.

As he left; out of the corner of his sleek golden eyes he could see his brother's friend's rush to his aid. "He has no place in this world…" He thought vengefully. "…Foolish hanyou…loving your past as well as your future…" The look of death fading into something no one could really understand if they looked into his orbs as he took his leave.

"Don't move…!" Yelled the miko as she pressed a wet, smelly cloth against his wounds.

"YEOOOWWWWW!" The demon cried. "What the hell are you trying to do to me Kagome?" His eyes narrowing upon the cloth. "What is this?" Dizziness appearing on his facial features as his nose took in the scent. "It smells awful…!" He whined as his head fell back against the pillow.

"Inu Yasha…" She muttered as she continued to pat his wounds.

"It's a medical cloth right?" Asked Sango. Her question answered with a nod & a smile.

"Right. It is used to tend to decently sized wounds & the smelly stuff that comes from it is a kind of alcohol." Smiling gently at the sickened look on her friend's face. "It could be worse then this Inu Yasha…"

"Yeah right…!" He growled as he turned on his side. "Nothing smells as bad as that!"

Smirking as she reached into her book bag, pulling out a small box that caught the hanyou's attention.

"What's that?" He asked as he sat up to survey the small blue box.

"It says "Alcohol Swipes." replied Miroku. "Hmmm…looks like nothing more then torn pieces of your medical cloth Kagome-sama."

"Yes…that is what it looks like…" Opening up the small box & taking one out of it's wrapper. "But…" Holding it out in the palm of her hand.

"WHHHAAA!" Inu Yasha whined. His pupils dilating as his every sense of being left him. "Ughhhhh….!" His whining matching everyone else's as he fainted from the scent.

"Kagome…?" Sango cried. "It's so strong…!"

"Yes…what you are smelling his pure medical alcohol." Looking at Inu Yasha. "Despite it's strong scent this has the power to heal your wounds even faster then the Medical Cloths." Smiling as she went to touch the injured half demon with the swipe.

"NO WAY!" He smacked the box of swipes out of Kagome's view. Mistakenly opening up the remaining swipes & releasing them to the ground. The powerful scent of the miniature medical cloths filling the air & forcing them all to leave the room.

"I thought I was gonna hurl…!" Cried Shippou as he laid himself out on the grass. "Stupid Inu Yasha…!"

"Shut up Shippou!" The cranky hanyou growled as he bopped the little fox demon over his head.

"Owch!" The kitsune cried as he rubbed his head.

"It is your fault ya know…" Miroku muttered.

"You want a piece of me?" The hanyou growled as he shook his fist at the lecherous monk.

"No thanks…" Smiling as he began to rub Sango's butt. "I am quite content with this.

The sound of the Demon Slayer's shivers soon following her famous "SLAP" was heard right after the Monk did his lecherous deed. "Find another way to be contempt!" Her lips pouting angrily as she sat on the grass away from Miroku.

"So when are ye going back into the hut?" Arching an eyebrow at her young friends as she too caught the scent of the medical cloths.

"…Soon Kaede…" Peering into the side of the hut. "Thankfully those are small alcohol swipes…so the smell will wear off in about a half an hour."

"Alright…I shall be busy attending to the villagers if ye need my assistance." The old lady replied as she took off in the other direction.

"Well…although you made a mess of my medical cloths & swipes at least you are healing fast."

"Of course I am…" Replying arrogantly as he looked down at the already healing wound in his side. "I maybe a half demon…but my body can handle any kind of attack…"

"That's going a bit far don't you think…?" Shippou asked as he played with his spinning top.

"What…?" He asked dryly.

"Inu Yasha…why did Sesshomaru get so mad & attack you like that?" A look of concern in the miko's eyes. "Was it because of…?" His clawed index finger pressing lightly against her lips to silence her. "I don't wanna talk about it…" Inu Yasha muttered.

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome muttered sadly.

"…He's afraid to admit it…but…" Looking up at the full moon that showed above him. "…But he has grown fond of that girl…"

A look of shock present in the faces of his friends. "Yea…I know…" Inu Yasha muttered. "I know it seems unlikely…but I think…I think he…"

"He loves her…" Kagome replied gently as she handed the hanyou his haori.

The hanyou shuttered. "I still can't believe it…" He muttered as he slipped his arms into his shirt. "But he made it obvious when I bumped into him earlier.

Flashback

"_Sesshomaru…! "The sound of metal ringing through the air as the two warriors battled it out. _

"_Die…!" His coldness growled as his sword clashes with Inu Yasha's._

"_You wanna send her away?" Bashing his huge blade against the opposite. "After all this time your going to get rid of her?" Slashing the open air as his brother gracefully avoided the attack._

"_It is nothing of your concern!" A slither of a gold extending from his finger tips as he lashed out at his opponent. "She belongs to me! I can do whatever I want with her!" His gaze becoming colder as he focused his whip lashed the half demon into the ground. _

"_W-why…" He growled as he stumbled to his knees; using Tetsuiga as a cane to hold him up as he plunged it into the ground._

"_Learn to concern yourself with your own affairs & cease in meddling in the affairs of others!" Putting an explanation point on his statement as his golden whip slammed up against the huge fang Inu Yasha his behind in defense._

"_Damn you…!" Inu Yasha growled as he got to his feet & caught the burning whip in his left hand. "You coward!" Flicked it away from him & rushing at Sesshomaru with his Tetsuiga. "You can't even admit that you love her!" His swings still missing. "You kept her for all this time! And for what?" Landing to the ground as his brother's fist came in contact with his face._

"_That is for me to know & for you to never understand half dog!" Unsheathing Tokijin. His entire body glowing with it's immense power as he swung it in Inu Yasha's direction, almost cutting his head off._

"_Damn it…!" He cried as he felt the backlash of the demon sword's power. "You are no one to complain to me about this Inu Yasha!" Being sent back into a tree, he stood on one knee as gazed up to see his brother heading for him. "Mingling with your past love & conspiring with another…" Rage setting into the eyes of his little brother as he spoke of Kikyou & Kagome. "You sully our family even further by going to this extreme…!" His sword finding his mark as out of his brother's blind rage came back to attack. "And you complain to me about what I intend to do with her?" As his blade dove deep into Inu Yasha's stomach the gasps & cries of his friends could be heard. "I refuse to make the same mistake Father made!" The sound of Inu Yasha's muttered pains forcing him to drive Tokijin right through him. "AND never shall I bring myself to your level…!" He muttered coldly as Inu Yasha's body froze. "I've made my decision & I will not turn my back on it!"_

"_Inu Yasha…!" The voice of the reincarnated priestess catching his attention._

"_So…" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed upon the group. "…they have been watching from a distance…" He thought as his eyes steadily narrowed back towards Inu Yasha who now looked as though he was about to collapse from the loss of blood._

"…_And to think this battle had started from something so meaningless…" He muttered as he flicked the blood from off of Tokijin._

"…_You bastard…!" Indifferent eyes watching as the hanyou coughed up his own blood._

"_You have no say in what I intend to do with her Inu Yasha…"_

"…I remember what he said…how he said it…" A pained look on his face as he quoted his elder brother. "Mine…he said that she had belonged to him…"

"He is so possessive & overprotective of her…and yet…do you really think he would send her away Inu Yasha?" A look of worry washing over her face as she saw his pained look that followed silence.

"Inu Yasha?" Sango asked; Kagome's concerned looks now illustrating over her facial features.

"…Sesshomaru hates humans you guys…the only he reason he kept Rin for so long was because she grew on him…" gripping his fist. "Sesshomaru hates it when someone takes something that belongs to him…" His tone sounding regretful. "He wouldn't stand for some village people taking away what belonged to him…even if he was the one to give that thing to them…" Looking into his clawed hands.

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome uttered.

"…He wouldn't allow it…"

Sango's gasped as she caught on to Inu Yasha's wording. "No…he wouldn't…!"

"You wanna bet?" The hanyou asked indifferently. "He won't stand for her being in the arms of anyone else but him…so…" - "If he cannot have her…then no one will…?" Asked the monk in an astonished tone. His statement answered by a nod.

"Oh no…" Kagome began. "That's terrible…!" Her hand covering her mouth as the though of what might soon happen to Rin came to mind.

"He can't be THAT heartless…!"

"It is unheard of…that Sesshomaru would be so compassionate…" Replied Myoga the flea; sitting atop of Miroku's shoulder. "As coldhearted as he is…it is of no surprise that he would kill his intended mate instead of granting her the wish of becoming a part of his family.

"…He doesn't wanna sully our family any further…" Inu Yasha muttered in annoyance. "That bastard…he kept a human girl by his side for eight fucking years!" His enraged tone startling his friends.

"Inu Yasha…" - "I don't give a damn about Sesshomaru or Rin…" His eyes narrowing to the ground. "…I just think it is unfair of him to treat someone that has been so loyal to him in such a horrible way…"

The group looked at him stunned. They couldn't believe the understanding that was present in his voice. "…I know how you feel…" Kagome muttered sadly as she rested her head atop of Inu Yasha's shoulder. The action making the hanyou's eyes soften. "Kagome…"-"…You do care…because…you know…what he is going through…" His annoyed glare washed away with a look of sadness that appeared contagious as silence claimed them.

"…I just hope…he will do the right thing…and leave Rin be…" Replied the Monk as he looked up at the stars.

"…Yes…" Sango agreed. "Lets pray that he does."

"There's no telling with Sesshomaru…" Inu Yasha muttered. The begging voice of hope clinging to him as he felt Kagome's hand slide into his once tight fist. "Let's just hope that he does…"


	2. Misunderstanding

Ok, I do not own ANY of the chracters from Inu Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Remember if you decide to review & bash me I WILL delete your comment. Be nice! I like good critisim NOT bad critisim! Like everyone else in this world! Lol, enjoy-

Translations:

Taiyoukai - Great Demon

Sama - Lord

Gomen nasai - I'm so sorry!

Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

As he neared his castle home concealed deep within the beauty of the Western Lands his ears picked up the excited cries of his loyal ward.

"Mi Lord! Mi Lord!" Jaken replied happily as he ran to his master. The annoyed roll of his golden orbs dismissed by the little imp as he heard his master speak.

"Did you tell her?"

"Huh?" The imp blinked. "Tell…?"

His eyes narrowed upon the absent minded demon. "You told her…?" A question mark hanging on the word as anger began to cover his tone.

"…Oh yes!" Jaken replied quickly as he saw the angered look.

"…Good…" He muttered as headed inside. His toad ward following him. "Everything is going accordingly…" The toad wore a worried look. "…But…she is not happy…"

The taiyoukai stopped in his tracks. "…Jaken…" His action frightening the imp more then his annoyed voice beyond belief. "She didn't take it well my Lord…" He muttered as he stared back into his eyes.

As he took a few steps towards the staircase that lead to her room his ears heard her soft cries. Looking towards Jaken. "How long as she sullied my castle's scent with her tears & the silence of it with her cries?" His tone still remaining indifferent.

"Ever since you left my Lord…" He replied. "I did as you asked me to…and then right after I exited her room I heard her exuding her pains." The look on Sesshomaru's face continued to frighten the imp. "Crying about how much she…"- "I tier of this…!" He growled as he began to walk up the stairs. "Matte! Matte Sesshomaru-sama!" His silver hair whipping behind him as he turned to glare at the imp. His burning orbs making the imp turn white as snow.

"Gomen nasai!" He replied pleadingly as he got down on his knees & bowed several times in forgiveness. Not realizing after the tenth bowing that the Lord of the West had already left his viewing.

A low growl escaped him as he heard her cries. Leaning up against the door everything that was Rin caught his attention. Her scent was present even outside of her room. The thought of his Rin…his beauty laid out on her bed made him angry. Absentmindedly allowing a second growl to leave his throat as he opened the door he found the girl buried in her bed. The vision that entered his mind before he entered replaying itself right in front of him. Her petite form stretched out on her queen sized bed of lavender satin sheets & violet pillows.

Long dark brown hair flowing down her back. Her body heaving up & down in a reasonable fashion from her cries. Draped in a dark blue kimono wrapped by a dark purple sash tied in a big bow. Her youthful beauty always had an effect on him…but this time it had done more then just had it's usual effect. Her sadness was getting to him, he couldn't admit it, but he was angered to see her this way. To see her sad. He was the one to always make her happy…but he knew that job was always to be temporary. Never could he make her happy for all eternity…even if it was what she wished. The scent of her tears forcing the Lord's nose to wrinkle in dissatisfaction as he neared her.

"…Rin…stop this crying at once." - "How could you do this my Lord?" She asked muffled through her silk pillows. "What wrongs have I committed for you to ban me from your home? Your presence?" The last question piercing him. "Your heart…?"

Frowning as his eyes narrowed upon her. "Stop this now…!" He growled; gripping the back of her collar to lift her from the comfort of her pillows. The pained look she had on her face made guilt sere through his cold nerves. "…What have I done wrong…?" Her brown eyes pleading with the angered gold ones that stared back at her. "Do you hate me that much that you would get rid of me?" Her cries turning into an angered yell as she heard no response from him. "Why did you keep me? What was the point of me staying for all this time? Of you protecting me?" Not realizing her own strength. "You bastard…!" Slapping him in his face; the action forcing him to let go of his grip from behind her collar.

"I…I'm sorry…" As the Lord touched his face he kept his eyes shut. "Get away from me…" He growled.

"…Sesshomaru-sama…" She began in a frightened voice as she started towards him.

"Leave me!" He commanded; his tone full of his rage.

"…No…" She began tearfully. "I can't…" Ignoring his enraged growls. "…I…I love you too much to…" She muttered weakly as she attempted to get closer to him. "GET AWAY!" He growled as he swiped at her. His blind action gaining him nothing but the scent of Rin's salty tears.

"…I told you to stop this nonsense Rin…" Growling as he pinned her up against a wall. Her robe loosening from the force. "You have to leave me…!" The grip on her wrist so tight that he could cut off her circulation & kill her. "I swear if you don't I WILL give you something to cry about…"

"…I wish you would…!" Her tears continuously falling as she stood her ground. "Dying by your hands would be the best thing you could ever do for me…!" His eyes widened at her words. "You don't love me…like I love you…" Her words taunting his angered soul. "…You never have…and never will…" His grasp loosening as the scent of sorrow filled his nose. "…If I cannot have you…" Gently grasping his left hand & bringing it to the center of her chest shivering as she opened up her kimono & allow his clawed hand to rest in between the cleavage. "Then no one shall…" Her eyes never leaving his despite the feeling of his sharp claws briskly gliding against her bare skin; towards the center of where her heart remained.

His eyes stared back into hers. She was begging him to kill her. Something he would have never expected from her. Despite her request Sesshomaru could tell that there was something else behind all this. The fact that she admitted her love to him still didn't leave his mind but that wasn't what he was considering. Her sad scent was mixed with something else. Feeling her shiver against his touch upon the slightest contact despite the grimness of the situation; he could tell something was up, but he was unsure of what. He tensed up as he allowed his eyes to wander to her chest. His clawed hand was still there. The tips of his claws lightly pressing into her & making her shiver. "…Why are you hesitating…?" She asked; her tone full of sadness as she gripped his wrist and made him press harder against her. "…Kill me now…" She muttered sadly. "Just do it…"

An indescribable look present in his eyes as he snatched his hand away from the center of her chest. "Wash this scent away…" He growled as he looked away from her.

"…What…?" Confused by his words. "Do as you will…" He muttered as he exited her room. Rin's hand outstretched as if wanting to have grabbed & restrained him from departing as swiftly as he did. Her whispers pulling at his heart. "Your so cold to me…"


	3. Mine

Ok, I do not own ANY of the chracters from Inu Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. This is the chapter where everything is realized. Short & sweet and yea folks...sex scene. Remember if you decide to review & bash me I WILL delete your comment. Be nice & give me good critisim...hell if you ain't got nothin nice 2 say then do not say anything at all! Lol, enjoy-

Translations:

Taiyoukai - Great demon

Ningen onna - Human woman

Sama - Lord

Haori - Shirt top warn in olden day Japan

Hakama - Pants worn in olden day Japan

Youkai - Demon

Chapter 3: Mine

As Sesshomaru came down the stairs Jaken removed himself from his spot & followed him. The imp didn't even bother to question his Master; knowing if he did he would be answered by growls & roars of annoyance. Something he didn't want to hear at the moment; being the silence that was now present in the castle halls brought him peace.

"I can take this no longer Jaken…" Sesshomaru muttered as they entered his bedroom.

"What is it that you cannot take me Lord?" The imp asked curiously as he took the fur & armor that Sesshomaru tossed to him & locked it up in his closet. "Rin wasn't that much trouble was she?" - "Rin…" He growled; the anger mixed with another emotion Jaken was not used to seeing from the Lord as he spoke. "She tries my patience…!"

"I am sorry if this was a harrowing experience for you my Lord…but…it is to be expected."

The Taiyoukai arched an eyebrow at Jaken & looked at him like as if he had gone insane.

"…After all this time my Lord…did you neglect to realize that she would have eventually fallen for you?" Questioning overpowering his fears as he spoke to his Master. "MY Lord…it was you who saved her, you who had took her in, you who had protected her from ever danger." The look that could frighten the devil himself resonated through Sesshomaru's face. "You her only male authority; more then respected & branching over admiration…" Sesshomaru's fist tightening as his eyes shut closed. "How could she not love you?" - "Be gone Jaken…!" He replied coldly. His voice now snapping the toad back into fear mode. "Y-yes my Lord!" He yelped. "Goodnight!" He cried as he exited the room with the speed of light.

The dog demon rolled his eyes in annoyance. "…Ridiculous…" The sound of the door slamming forcing another angered growl to escape him.

Sitting down on his bed. "Love me…?" He muttered to himself as he looked towards the door. "How could she…?" Her words haunting him. "I love you too much…" His eyes narrowed. "Too much…" A bitter smile gracing his lips. "Perhaps that is a bad thing…" Walking over to the slammed door to open it. "…It is…for the both of us…" His hand on the door knob; he growled as the event of earlier flashed in his mind. The look on her face & the tone of her voice when she asked him to kill her. The way she maneuvered his hand; to force it upon her open chest. His claws lightly brushing against her.

"…No…" Hissing as he remembered how his eyes focused down upon her chest. How that strange feeling of headiness came across him, blocking out his anger for the moment & replacing it with some other emotion. Leaning his head up against the door. "What was that…?" Another growl escaping him as he opened the door a little bit. "What was that feeling…" Before he could question it further the sound of Rin's voice echoed through his mind. It was faint but he heard her.

He arched an eyebrow at the sound of her voice; her tone sounded different. She could hear his name being muttered through the soft tones. But why? As he exited his room & headed towards his private hot spring he could smell her. Her scent mixed with the scent of White Camellias, Honey Flowers, & Red Roses as he got closer. He was only a few feet away but as he approached he didn't here her soft voice. The one thing got his attention now was that along with the flowers all he smelled a much more unique scent.

"…Sesshomaru…" She muttered softly. The demon's eyes focused on her.

"…She's dreaming…" He thought as he jumped into a tree & looked below him. "…And of me no less…"

She laid there lazily; her head laying slightly to the left on a rock with most of her body hidden under the warm water. That strange scent he caught earlier was becoming heavier & strangely enough having an awkward effect on him. His eyes narrowed as he continued to watch her.

"…Take…me…" Her words stirring up so many questions in his demonic head.

"…Rin…"He muttered as he listened to her voice. His eyes along with something else widened as the sight of Rin unconsciously teasing herself. Sesshomaru could feel the shock overtaking him as he watched her.

"…She's dreaming of…!" He thought as her scent became much stronger. His eyes watched as her right hand came up & began to explore the middle of her chest; a little lower then where the Lord had his clawed hand originally.

He couldn't believe his eyes; more so he couldn't believe how he was feeling about this. The idea was to walk away & leave her be if she was safe but he did nothing of the sort he just remained watching & listening to her every moan. She continued to mutter his name; her tone sounding more & more desperate as he watched her hands move from one place & as his assumption proved him right--to another. She continued moaning & exploring herself for a few minutes more until the sound of a breaking tree branch caught her attention.

"…Sesshomaru…?" Her eyes snapping open to see the branch fall to the ground in front of her. Ignoring the branch she looked around the area to see if anyone was present. "I was only dreaming…" She sighed as she laid back.

Sesshomaru hid himself behind the tree nearest to where the branch fell. "Was that real…?" He asked himself. Holding back another growl as he noticed something judging out. "Damn it…" He thought. "How could I?" Kneeling to the ground. "…I'm merely lusting after her…" He thought as he took a quick peek at Rin to be sure she hadn't noticed him.

"…He doesn't love me…" She thought as she through water on her face. "So why do I even bother?" Her defeated tone making the Lord cringe; something no one could ever make him do.

"…Maybe…" She muttered as she brushed her wet bangs from her face. "Maybe I'm not good enough…"

"Rin…"He muttered silently as he heard her expressing her pain. "…How stupid of me…"

"A ningen onna could never satisfy a Taiyoukai like Sesshomaru-sama…"

"…To have been so cruel to you…" He muttered as he got to his feet.

"…Never…" Upon her muttering the final defeated word she found her eyes locking with another's.

"Lord Sesshomaru…!" Her eyes widened as crimson surged to her cheeks & she dunked herself into the water.

He close his eyes. "…Rin…"

Why is he here? HERE? Did he wanna take a bath here to? Allowing only her head to surface. "Oh my God! Did he see me? What I said! What I DID!"

He could smell her anxiousness. She knew she had been caught. And she was afraid of what he would say about it.

"I'm so sorry…!" She cried. The usual look of indifference present on Sesshomaru's face. "I've disrespected you…" Her eyes narrowing on the red rose that floated past her.

"Is that what you think?" He asked as he pulled her out of the water to a standing position. Her red face proved how embarrassed she was; even more so when he saw her eyes focusing on his manhood.

"…Hmph…" He smirked. "To think a human girl like you could have this much power over me…" He muttered as he took her hand & placed it atop the one thing she had her eye on at the moment.

"I…!" Looking away red as ever.

"…Are you that afraid to look into the eyes of the one you want?" His deep voice sending a chill down her back as she felt his hand cup her face. "Sesshomaru-sama…" She muttered weakly as tears begin to pour from her eyes.

"I should be apologizing to you…" He replied as he wiped her tears away. "Your stronger then you think…" Smiling bitterly. Perhaps more so then me…to declare your love to an angered youkai…"

"…But I meant it…I didn't care if you were angry…I never thought I'd see you…" New tears falling down her cheeks. "…After this…I may never…" Cupping her chin. "Never say never…" He muttered as he placed a gentle kiss across her lips.

Slowly but surly she gave in. She moaned against his lips as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. His touches were so kind & gentle; she purred as she felt his clawed hands rub up & down against her back. His tongue playfully licking her lips as he continued to show her his power. She giggled softly as she felt the taiyoukai gently forcing her down into the shallower part of the hot spring. Shivers surged through her body as he touched her. His touches were almost to good to be true. "Please don't let this be a dream she thought as she felt the Lord's lips crashing down upon hers. Her hips buckled under his as the realization of the bulge in his pants came to her mind. He smirked as he heard her moan of disapproval.

"I wished to kiss something else." His eyes locking on her bare chest. In an instant he took hold of her. A satisfied smile coming to her; that same scent that filled his nose from earlier coming back to him as he pleased his mate. Sighing as his tongue did his work at the top & slowly made itself to the bottom. A look of shock came to her as she felt the Lord's strong hands parting her thighs.

"His clothes aren't even off yet and…!" Her thought lost as she felt his clawed index & middle sliding into her. He was more then serious in his intent to make her his as he dove in & out of her with great speed. She found herself gripping the underwater dirt as she felt the shockwave of bliss overtake her.

"…Sesshomaru…" Shaking from her Lord's action she didn't even think about what she did next as she threw herself on him. Tackling him to the ground & wrapping & tearing at his haori. "Her muttered apologies making him laugh.

"No need to be so coy Rin…" He smiled as he gently grabbed her by her arms & held her in front of him. "It's alright…" He muttered as he removed his torn haori & tossed it into the water.

Her wanting look overwhelming him as he placed her atop of him. He could feel her hands busily untying the not in his sash. No sooner she did that his hakama was off. He could smell it on her now. The wanting had transformed into needing. After feeling her hands grasp him he couldn't wait any longer. He moaned happily as he felt her arms wrap around his back as tightly as she could wrap them as he dove into her. The faster he went the louder & more desperate her moans became. Burying his head into the side of her neck he purred as he heard her moan his name.

"Don't fight it Rin…" He muttered softly as kissed her neck. "Moan as loud as you want…" His aroused voice winning her over & making her dig her nails into his skin as he continued to push himself deeper into her.

"I'll wake Jaken up…" She muttered softly; pleasure overwhelming her now.

Sesshomaru just smirked an evil smirk as he held her by her waist. "Fuck Jaken…"

Rin had lost it. Sesshomaru had already overpowered her. "And he said I am stronger then him?" She thought as she brought him closer to him as she sensed their experience coming to an end.

With their sighs along with their scents filling the air Sesshomaru ended the love making between her & Rin with one word that stuck in his lover's head the entire night as she felt his fangs biting down on her right shoulder. "Mine."

She couldn't help but smile as she felt his tongue licking the fresh wound he had just made. She wrapped her arms around him & kissed his forehead. "Mine…" Her kind words made him look up at her.

"Yes…yours…" He smiled as they laid in the hot springs together.

"Thank you…for keeping me…" She smiled as she snuggled closer to him & allowed sleep to overtake her.

Laying his head atop of her head he wrapped his arms around her in a protective, loving fashion.

"No…thank you…for putting up with me…for as long as you have…"


End file.
